Wicked
by Love-Game-HTF
Summary: Flippy and a group of students from Happy High School are on a field trip to Paradise Park. When they get there, something's wrong.Now, Evil Flippy has been released, all the Happy Tree Friends are dying, and there seems to be no way out of Paradise Park.
1. The Beginning

**Finally, that dumb "wait a couple of days until you can write" period is over! My first story up here... o.o; I've been writing down a lot of ideas for a good story and I came up with this one. I don't own anything in this story except Grace, Crim, and Poetry. I'm using my three OCs and I'll write you if I need to use one of yours! So...enjoy the story!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter One: The Beginning __________________________**

It was Friday morning and the students of Happy High School buzzed with excitement. Two juniors named Giggles and Petunia stood at their lockers, talking excitedly.

"I can't believe the trip to Paradise Park is today!" Giggles said, placing her books inside of her locker. Petunia nodded. "I can't believe we get to go with the seniors! And stay for a whole week!" she said, sighing happily. The two best friends grabbed hands and bounced around, shrilling happily. Giggles stopped bouncing and released Petunia's hands.

"Ohh...But that means that Mime and Flaky can't go..." she murmured sadly. Petunia waved her paws around. "Don't worry, Giggles, the seniors have a plan for bringing some of the underclassmen along!" she said, smiling. Giggles sighed with relief. "That's good.." Suddenly, a loud beep was heard throughout the high school as the intercom came on.

"All students going on the "Paradise Park" field trip, please report to the school parking lot." A loud cheer rang out through the school as the seniors and juniors ran out of their classrooms and down the hallways. Petunia and Giggles were nearly trampled under the rowdy students' feet, but they managed to make their way to the parking lot.

Two huge charter buses were waiting in the lot, along with a couple of teachers trying to keep the students under control.

Flippy was one of the teachers. Many of the female students found the young twenty-year old war veteran attractive and so did the school staff, so it was obvious who picked him to come on the trip.

The other teacher was Lumpy, who NO one knew why he had been picked. He stood there with a big, dopey grin on his face, smiling at all the students and waving.

"Ok, guys, we need to call roll, so be quiet, alright?" Flippy yelled over the kids. Everyone got quiet. Flippy smiled. "Ok, we'll call juniors first. Cuddles?"

A yellow rabbit wearing pink bunny slippers hopped up and down. "I'm here!" he yelled.

"Nutty?" Flippy called. A green squirrel with candy stuck on his fur bounced around on the sidewalk.

"I'm here!" he yelled.

"Giggles?"

"Here!"

"Petunia?"

"Here!"

"Poetry?"

A soft pink fox wearing a purple sweater, a white skirt, and purple ballet shoes, looked up at Flippy, twirling her black ponytail, shyly. "Here," she said, looking back down at the pavement. Flippy flipped to the next page on his clipboard. "Ok, the seniors are next...Lifty?" he shouted.

A green raccoon raised his hand. "Here," he said.

"Shifty?"

Another raccoon that looked just like Lifty raised his index figer, half-heartedly. "Here," he muttered.

"Grace?"

"Here," a white cat answered. She had long blonde hair and was wearing a black leather jacket over a red tube top and skinny jeans with combat boots.

"And last, Crim." Flippy said, trying not groan at the sound of the name. A blue fox that looked similar to Poetry shot his hand into the air. "Yo!" he yelled, his black spiky hair bouncing with his sudden movement. Lumpy clapped his hands together twice.

"Ok, uh, that's everyone! Seniors on one bus, juniors on the other!" he commanded. The student's did as they were told and filed onto the big buses.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Ok, this chapter would be a LOT longer if I didn't want to get it up as soon as possible.  
The next couple of chapters are going to be a lot more action packed, so keep reading.**

**Oh yeah, review please, so I know you wonderful people out there are reading!**


	2. Thrill Ride

**Soooo glad this school week is over -.- Our Homecoming is coming up and we're building the float secretly at my house so the freakin seniors don't mess with it, lol. Oh yeah, in this story, Grace is wearing hjust her red tube top, skinny jeans and combat boots, with her hair tied up in a big, messy bun.  
Anyway, I hate not being to write except on the weekends but I'll try to make up for it with good chapters!  
So, enjoy!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter Two: Thrill Ride **

On the junior bus, Petunia and Giggles ran onto the bus laughing and talking excitedly. Giggles sat in the front by the window. Petunia was about to sit next to her when she looked toward the back of the bus and saw Nutty sitting alone. She scratched the back of her head before turning back to Giggles.

"Hey Giggles, I think I'll sit in the back, by Nutty," Petunia said. Giggles raised her eyebrow, in confusion. Then, slowly, a smile spread across her face. She nodded in understandment.

"Sure, have fun, Petunia!" she said, with a wink. Petunia blushed and walked to the back of the bus. She hopped on the seat next to Nutty. He quickly hid the big lollipop he had been holding behind his back.

"Why are you sitting back here, huh?" he asked, glaring at her. Petunia shrugged. "I don't know. You looked kinda lonely, so I figured I'd keep you company," she said, with a smile. Nutty looked down at his feet and blushed. "O-Ok...Ya want some candy?" he said, holding out his lollipop. Petunia laughed.

"Uh, ok!" she said, grabbing the candy. She stuck it into her mouth self-consiciously as Nutty watched her closely. She nearly gagged on the nasty taste that filled her mouth. She looked over and saw Nutty looking at her expectantly. She held up a shaky thumb.

"It's....great!" she lied. Nutty grinned happily. Petunia looked at him and smiled. _He's kind of_ _cute_, she thought.

Lumpy jumped in the drivers' seat. "Ok, put your seat belts on! We're leavin'!" he said. Poetry sat in the front seat across from Giggles and Cuddles.

"Um, you DO follow the speed limits...right?" she asked, politely. Lumpy stared at her, dumbly. "Of COURSE there will be rest stops, silly!  
Now buckle up!" he said. With that, he raced out of the parking lot, going well over 90mph.

The senior bus still rested in the parking lot. Flippy looked over his attendance list again for the fifth time. "Ok, that's everyone but.  
Where's Crim?" he asked. Grace sat in the back of the bus and shrugged. "He ran away. Let's go." she lied, kicking her feet up on the top of the seat in front of her. Just then, Crim raced on the bus, carrying a huge sack.

"Sorry, Mr. Flippy! I forgot my...uh...chemistry homework!" Crim said, quickly. Flippy eyed the bag suspiciously then shrugged. "Whatever.  
Everyone take your seats, we're leaving!" he said, sitting in the drivers' seat. Crim raced to the back of the bus, along with Lifty, Shifty,  
and Grace. Shifty grinned.

"I didn't think you would be able to pull it off!" he said, untying the sack. Flaky and Mime tumbled out, coughing and dusting themselves off.  
Mime clapped his hands happily and hugged Crim. Crim laughed and gently pushed him away. "I told you we'd sneak you on the bus! You guys are going to have to sit back here with Grace so ya don't get caught! I really don't want to get suspended again." Crim said, frowning. Flaky turned to face Grace. Grace raised an eyebrow.

"So...Are you gonna stand there and get us all in trouble or come sit in the back?" she asked. Flaky whimpered and sat next to Grace. Mime sat on the other side of her. He took out a bag of peanuts and began to loudly crunch on them. Flaky gasped when she noticed him eating the peanuts.

"Aaagh! Y-You know I'm allergic to them, Mime!" Flaky whined. Grace quickly snatched the peanuts away from the frowning purple deer and tossed them out of the bus window. "There," she said, "Now shut the heck up before you get us in trouble!" Flaky and Mime instantly got quiet. They had both heard and seen the way Grace could physically make someone twice her size be quiet. Suddenly, Flaky looked up and saw Flippy looking at her through the rearview mirror.

"O-Oh no!" she gasped, covering her face, quickly. She slowly peeked from between her fingers and noticed Flippy smiling at her. He winked and went back to driving. Flaky blushed. _Did_ _he_ _just purposely_ _not_ _say_ _anything_ _about_ _me_ _sneaking_ _on_ _here_? she thought. _But_ _why_ _would_ _he_ _do_ _that_?

Flippy drove the bus steadily down the country roads, whistling. Of course he had suspected the seniors would try to pull something like this, but for some reason, he didn't want to argue with it. When he had looked at the innocent red porcupine in the back, he decided maybe they could come along. _She_ _IS_ _awfully_ _cute_ , he thought, smiling to himself.

Meanwhile, Lumpy had slowed down (thanks to the pleads of his passengers) and was on the other side of the highway of Flippy's bus. Poetry stuck her head out of the window. "Hey Grace! Is your bus fun?" she shouted. Grace poked her head out of her window to see her bes friend, Poetry yelling at her. Grace shrugged.

"It's ok, what about yours?" she asked. Poetry laughed, apparently for no reason. Grace gave her a curious look. Poetry continued laughing and pointed at the window in front of Grace's. Grace turned her head and saw Crim mooning the other bus. Grace nearly puked as everyone else laughed and pinted at Crim's butt. He pulled up his pants and grinned at Grace. "Ya like it, Grace?" he flirted, winking at her. Grace stuck out her tongue in disgust. "Keep your pants on, Crim, no one wants to see what's under them," she said, causing Lifty and Shifty to laugh. Crim was used to this kind of dismissal from Grace, since she had dismissed him virtually everyday since the first grade.

Crim jumped by Grace and grinned. "You've already seen what's under them!" he said, smiling deviously. Grace blushed and turned her head, angrily. "We were in the second grade and you pulled down your pants in front of everyone, so that didn't count, huh?" she growled. Crim blushed as Lifty and Shifty continued to laugh.

"Y-Yeah, but-"

Suddenly, Flippy called out. "We're here!" he shouted, as the bus slowed down.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Ok, there you are! I'll try to get another chapter in when I can, but I have to start working on a Fruits Basket fanfic I've been wanting to do. Thanks for reading & review please, all you marvelous readers! ^ _ ^**


	3. Something's Wrong

**Hey everyone! I'm updating again and I'm glad this week is almost over! Today was actually fun at school! It's still Homecoming Week and today was Character Day! I dressed up as the girl version of The Joker from Batman! It was freaking funny, I had on a purple dress everything! But oh yeah, enough about me. There's going to be some a-c-t-i-o-n in this chapter! Here it is!**

************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter Three: Something's Wrong..**

Everone gasped at the sight of Paradise Park. It was more beautiful than any brochure any of them had saw. Tall white buildings with large, arch windows stood everywhere. There were crystal blue water fountains at every corner.

"This place looks EXACTLY like a dream I had one time..." Cuddles murmured, mesmerized, "...But there was a stripper named Inez here, too." Giggles gave him a dirty glare.

"Nice dream," she muttered. A pretty brown ferret with long, curly black hair went up to the group.

"Hiiii, I'm-" she began but Cuddles cut her off.

"INEZ! My dream came true!" he shouted. The ferret gave him a strange look then went back to her introduction.

"Nooo...I'm Gina! Welcome to Paradise Park, where you do whatEVER you want!" she practically sang. Shifty rose his hand. Gina pointed at him.

"Yes, the cute boy with the very stylish hat!"

"Is STEALING allowed?" Shifty asked as he and his twin shared a laugh. Gina giggled.

"Well, of COURSE! Otherwise, this wouldn't be PARADISE!" Now, let's go see your very own suites!" she chirped. All the students cheered and raced after their guide, leaving Flippy and Lumpy. Flippy took out the brochure and scratched his head.

"There wasn't anything that said you could STEAL at this place..." he said. Lumpy shrugged.

"It's alright with me!" he said, snatching Flippy's wallet and running after the kids.

"HEY!" Flippy shouted, dashing after the laughing blue moose.

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

The suites were just as impressive as the rest of the Park. Gina smiled at all of the kids.

"There are two suites, so get into two groups! Teachers, you'll have to share with the kids!" she explained. Poetry, Grace, Nutty, Petunia, Flippy and Flaky got into one group while Crim, Lifty, Shifty, Lumpy, Giggles, and Cuddles got into the other group. Gina clapped her hands together.

"Ok! Follow me, Group One!" Gina trotted along the golden sidewalks and Flippy and his group followed. Just then, a polar bear with red spiky hair and wearing all black walked up to them.

"Hey Gina. Nice looking group you've got." he said. All the girls blushed in the group.

"He's cute..." Grace whispered to Poetry who nodded quietly. Gina hooked her arm through the bear's and introduced him to the group.

"This cutie is Jeff! Isn't he so cute?" she chirped, pinching his nose. All the girls bristled with envy as they watched the supposed couple. Gina, noticing the envious glares, quickly added, "He's my little brother!" Everyone instantly sighed with relief.

"He's going to be your guide and assistant, so I'll let him take it from here! Have a good time!" Gina said, rushing off towards the other group.

"So, you guys wanna see your awesome suite?" Jeff asked, with a smirk. Everyone cheered enthusiastically. Jeff nodded.

"Ok, look to your left and there it is!"

Everyone immediately looked to the left and gasped. It looked like three Holiday Inn's stacked on top of each other.

"This is too good to be true!" Nutty said, running inside the house. Seconds later, they heard him yell, "I call this green room!"

"Hey!" Everyone yelled, running inside. Only Flaky and Jeff stood outside. Jeff whipped out his cell and turned his back to Flaky.

"They're all inside like we planned...Yes, I've got the freakin' knife..." he muttered. Flaky covered her mouth. _Knife_? she thought. She quickly ran inside before he noticed that she had heard him. She was running without looking where she was going and bumped right into Flippy's chest.

"Mr. Fl-Flippy! Something's wrong!" she cried. Flippy patted her back.

"What's wrong, Flaky?" he asked with concern. Flaky looked around so she knew no one was listening.

"I heard Jeff talking about a knife!" she whispered. Flippy stared at her for a second.

"Um...Yeah, well, that's nothing to worry about..." he mumbled. Flaky stamped her foot down.

"B-But I KNOW there's something up!" she nearly yelled. Flippy scratched his head.

"Ok, it's going to be alright, Flaky," he said, hugging her. Flaky's whole face turned even redder then it already was. Flippy let go of her, smiling. He walked off to go check on everyone else. Flaky sighed. _Maybe it IS nothing_...she thought, going off to look for a room.

Meanwhile, Nutty and Grace were fighting over the green room with a view of the beach.

"Listen, squirrel! I want to see the freakin guys down at the beach! Now go find a another room!" Grace yelled. Nutty flicked her off.

"Green's MY color! GO screw yourself!" he yelled back. Grace rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to screw my foot up your butt if you don't get out!" she shouted. Poetry and Petunia peeked into the room.

"Guys, there's another green room down the h-" Petunia began, but in the middle of her sentence, the lights turned off. Everyone in the building screamed.

"Ok, guys calm down! Uh, try to find your way down here to the living room!" Flippy shouted. In his mind, his counterpart, Evil Flippy cackled. _It's so dark in here, I bet no one would notice if you killed one of your students_...he murmured. Flippy shook his head. _Be quiet, I've got enough going on!_ he thought angrily. The students all fumbled downstairs.

"Ok, grab hands!' he said. Petunia quickly latched onto Nutty's hand. Nutty blushed. "I-I've got you, Petunia," he said, while Petunia giggled. After everyone had grabbed hands, Flippy took out his cell phone, illuminating everyone's face. Everyone had a frightened look on their face. Flippy quickly dialed Lumpy.

"Lumpy!....Why do I hear screaming in the background?!" he yelled. Flaky whimpered at the sounds of all her friends screaming on the other side of Lumpy's phone. "What?! They're all getting killed?? Ok, we're coming!" Flippy hit the "end" button and looked at all his students.

"Something's going wrong at the other suite. We have to go check it out," he said in a serious tone. Nutty gasped.

"I just heard someone f***ing being KILLED! I'm NOT going over there to be next!" he whispered for some reason. Flippy sighed.

"We have to. Now come on," he said, walking out of the house, using his cell phone to light the way. Everyone followed.

"I hope my brother's ok.." Poetry said, clasping her hands over her heart. Grace found herself thinking about Crim as well.

"I'm sure he's fine..." she whispered, looking up at the suddenly darkened sky. _Crim, you better be ok_.., she thought.

Soon enough, they had reached the other suite. Flippy slammed against the door, knocking it open. It was pitch black inside. Everyone stepped inside cautiously.

"Lumpy?" Flippy called. Suddenly, the door slammed back closed and the lights flashed back on. Crim, Shifty, and Cuddles were tied up together at the base of the stairs. Jeff and Gina stood by them, both clutching large butcher knives.

"GUYS! HELP US!" Cuddles cried. Gina grinned at the new arrivals.

"Hi, Group One! Group Two was misbehaving so I took care of them!" she said, pointing over to the fireplace. Everyone shifted their eyes over and saw Giggles, Lifty, and Lumpy's severed body parts burning in it. Flaky nearly fainted. Flippy took out his bowie knife.

"What do you want from us?!" he growled. Jeff laughed.

"Every year, we bring students from different school's here. And they all never go back. You'll understand soon enough." he said, snapping his fingers. Suddenly, Lumpy's and all the other dead animals melted body parts bunched together to form a big scary-looking beast. It stomped over to Flippy and scooped him up.

"You're the one who has Evil inside of him. We've finally found you!" Gina chirped. Flippy gasped while Evil did the same in his mind.

"Wh-What?" he said, acting like he didn't know what they were talking about. Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Don't play dumb, we know you have him...And we're gonna take him out of you!" he said, laughing like a maniac. Everyone glanced at each other. Grace snorted.

"And I thought you were hot..." she said, crossing his arms. Jeff winked at her.

"Maybe after I mutilate you, you'll think I'm cute again, especially since I'll be the last guy you'll see," he said. Grace gulped and shut her mouth.

"Ok, put them asleep, Monstro!" Gina said, snapping her fingers. The beast opened its mouth and a blue gas filled the room.

"I-I feel...sleepy..." Shifty muttered, his eyes falling shut. Crim yawned.

"It IS...night time..." he said, going to sleep as well. Flippy struggled to keep his eyes open. The last thing he saw was Gina's evil grin.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

**Finally! I've been working on that for awhile, even it doesn't seem like it! Ok, so far, we've seen that Gina and Jeff are EVIL and want Evil Flippy! Why?**

**You'll find out next chapter!! REVIEW PEOPLE PLEASE! :D**


End file.
